El vale todo
by Makie Karin
Summary: Claro, con esta competencia tan fuera de lugar, era obvio que esto iba a ser algo normal.


Personajes principales: Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi.

Diclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, son todos de Hoshino Katsura.

Esto es algo más de competencias, creo que me gusto hacer ese tipo de cosas, espero que les guste, ah y claro, antes de que se me olvide, como la anterior este fic es por el reto "descanso de la guerra" del foro "resurgiendo entre las cenizas".

* * *

Prólogo.

* * *

La montaña de papeles que él tenía llegaba hasta cerca del techo, esta misma se balanceaba de un lado a otro, haciendo que crezca el temor que esta se caiga, por ello cuando alguien entraba él rogaba con todo su alma que no cerraran la puerta, puesto que tal vez eso logre la caída de la montaña de papeles y al mismo tiempo su entierro. Algunas veces los papeles lo golpeaban y enteraban, él en esos momentos solo veía la oscuridad y sentía las pocas ganas de querer mover los papeles, las ganas de querer quedarse ahí y tal vez dormir, solo que eso nunca era efectuado porque entraba Reever o Lenalee a salvarlo de los papeles que tapaban su rostro.

Él bostezo cansado y sintió como sus parpados querían cerrarse, entonces cuando casi cae en los brazos de Morfeo, escuchó la voz adorable y un poco tierna que le decía:

– ¿Café?

El asintió levemente y ella le regalo una sonrisa radiante.

– Gracias Lenalee, eres mi salvación.

La chica sonrió un poco más y le dijo sin palabras algo así como "es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti". Y él supo entenderlo y… decidió enderezarse, y agarrar la taza de café. Estaba seguro que Lenalee se sentía culpable de que él haya venido a la orden por ella, por eso tenía estar bien, mostrarle que estaba feliz de estar en la orden y no enseñarle esa parte débil que le decía que esto era muy difícil, esa parte que quería renunciar. Y por ello puso una sonrisa cansada en su rostro.

– Nii-san no te esfuerces demasiado.

– Lenalee, gracias por todo –habló un recién llegado Reever.

Komui puso mala cara al ver que el rubio traía una pequeña –pero no tanto- montaña de papales.

– Reever… he estado pensando que esto… bueno, nosotros trabajamos mucho.

– Si… Komui, ¿A qué quiere llegar?

– Que deberíamos tener vacaciones.

El rubio asintió un breve momento y la verdad es que lo hizo sin pensar en las intenciones del chino, fue un auto reflejo provocado por la fatiga del momento.

– Eso sería bueno, pero lastimosamente Komui no…

Bueno, recién acabo por darse cuenta que Komui no estaba en su escritorio, no, además que en ese momento escucho por el chino grito afuera de su oficia a los demás científicos, algo que la verdad nunca espero oír, pero que lo esperaba hace mucho tiempo. Aunque la verdad es que le hubiera quería estar de acuerdo con la idea de Komui, él solo suspiro y fue donde estaba el chino gritando a los científicos asombrados.

– Komui, no podemos tener vacaciones –él suspiro- quisiéramos, pero el trabajo se acumularía demasiado.

– No te preocupes Reever, tengo una idea.

…..

– ¡Allen-chan!, wow, habías estado detrás de mí –rió un poco- no me di cuenta.

– Ah, Lavi, hola.

– Oye… sabes por qué Komui quiere que estemos aquí.

Allen hizo una leve mueca.

– No lo sé Lavi, que será.

El pelirrojo se quedó un rato callado pensando en la razón del por qué Komui quería a cada exorcista en la cafetería y recalcó mucho el "solo exorcistas". Pero al final solo dio un suspiro medio agotado y vio hacia delante, donde estaban todos los científicos ahí parados. Puso su mano en la barbilla. Un nuevo ataque de los Akumas, un nuevo Noah visto, ¿algo así?, aunque este último no hubo casi ninguna misión, mejor dicho, no hubo ninguna y por eso ha estado trabajando todo el tiempo en sus registros, ahora su mano dolía y… estaba cansado. Vio a su lado derecho, donde se encontraba su maestro y al lado izquierdo estaba…

– Yu, estas aquí.

El japonés solo le vio con esos ojos que le decían que se callara, pero él solo sonrió.

– ¿Por qué crees que Komui quiere vernos?

– Yo que voy a saber, de seguro que es otra estupidez de Komui.

Lavi asintió, bueno, sí, eso era coherente, muy coherente, entonces él solo les vio, sí, a aquellas personas paradas más haya. Bien esto puede ser tanto malo como bueno, podría descansar de escribir, pero a la vez ir a una misión demasiado difícil que arriesgara su vida.

– Nunca había visto a todos los científicos fuera de su oficina.

– ¿No?, bueno la verdad es que muchos no salen mucho.

Allen asintió, eso era verdad, ni siquiera los veía en la cafetería. Vio a Lenalee que se encontraba a su lado derecho.

– Lenalee tu sabes por qué tu hermano quiere vern…

– Escuchen todos, ahora quiero darles un anuncio muy importante.

Lenalee se encogió de hombros.

– Nosotros los científicos trabajos mucho –comenzó a dar vueltas en el mismo lugar Komui– día y noche, pero ahora estamos cansado de hacer todo eso, por ello hemos decidido hacer una competencia para nuestra diversión.

– Esperen… ¿quieren que hagamos una competencia para que seamos sus payasos?

– Exacto Lavi.

– Pues, no, no se puede Komui, yo y Panda tenemos cosas que hacer, así que…

– Espera Lavi, aún no he acabado, los que se nieguen a competir vamos a darles un premio –saco de su bolsillo una fórmula de color morado- esto es su premio.

Todos en la sala se quedaron helados por lo que Komui había dicho, Lavi que se había parado para reclamar el ser un payaso, se quedó ahí parado.

– Pero Komui… si quieres un payaso, llévate a Allen, él va a ser un buen payaso.

– Lavi –se quejó el albino– yo… yo no soy un payaso.

– Oh vamos Allen todo el mundo sabe que eres un payaso, ¿cierto Yu?

– Tsk.

– ¿Ves?, hasta Yu que no tiene sentido del humor lo dice.

– Lavi no estés vendiendo a Allen.

– Pero Lena… Allen va perfecto para ser el payaso de tu hermano.

– Lavi basta.

Komui que aún estaba agarrando la fórmula en su mano, vio aquella discusión y solo pudo quedarse impactado, se suponía que debían quedarse ahí asustados y no discutiendo sobre el payaso. Aclaro su garganta intentando llamar la atención de los exorcistas, no funciono, volvió a intentar más fuerte, no funciono.

– Escuchen –acabó gritando– como parece que no me toman enserio, verán que si estoy diciendo la verdad.

Los ojos violetas vieron como su hermano botaba aquella fórmula hacía todos los exorcistas sentados. Ella solo pudo gritar un "Cuidado", dirigido a todos. Lavi vio la fórmula, mientras que ella agarró al pelirrojo, a Kanda y también a Allen, para alejarlos de la fórmula de su hermano. Mientras que algunos gritaron en la sala y todos corrían. La fórmula fue botada y cayó en el piso –o eso pareció– haciendo que toda la sala tenga una neblina. Una vez que se pudo ver el cuarto bien se vio que no todos habían logrado escapar.

– ¡Panda!

Acabó gritando Lavi viendo a su maestro, Bookman al parecer no logró escapar del ataque de la fórmula morada de Komui, estaba botado en el piso, parecía inconsciente. Por otro lado se veía a otro afectado (Chouji), pero al pelirrojo le valió aquello, solo se acercó a Komui con pasó rápido.

– Komui, mierda, ¿Qué le hiciste a panda?

Todos estaban impactados al ver a Lavi tan enojado y agarrando a Komui de las solapas de su bata científica. Y Komui no parecía estar tan impactado como los otros, es más, se veía tranquilo.

– No te preocupes, Bookman está bien, solo le bote la fórmula del "bello durmiente".

– Bien –dijo Lavi con una notable sonrisa- ahora despiértalo.

– No puedo… bueno, sí puedo hacerlo, pero no debo.

– ¿Por…?

– Porque no voy a despertar a ambos exorcistas, hasta que haya pasado la competencia. Ahora Lavi, tu premio, si ganas, sería que le despierto a Bookman y ah, casi se me olvidaba, a los perdedores les botare la misma fórmula. Solo los ganadores pueden salvarse de mi fórmula.

Komui sonrió y todos estaban sorprendidos. Lavi solo pudo hacer una leve mueca de disgusto.

– Maldición… –susurró– está bien, Komui, voy a competir.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Que les pareció esta historia. ¿Interesante?

Ojala que les haya gustado, estimulo que van a ser como 10 capítulos llenos de comedia y diversión espero que les guste como a mi me gusta la idea.

Espero Leerlos en sus comentarios.

Me leen cuando continué.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
